


Hair

by orphan_account



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Aunt/Nephew Incest, Body Worship, F/M, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Oral Sex, Pubic Hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 07:57:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18687358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peter is obsessed with hair





	Hair

**Author's Note:**

> someone hounded me for this, it was a good prompt though so i did it. Enjoy if you can!

The thing with Peter is that he was always obsessed with hair. Even when he was little he would grab his mom's hair and not let go, just like most kids but he did it more often. When his parents passed it passed with him to his aunt May. When he was first taken in they would let him sleep in their bed for the time being and he would cuddle up to May and hold her hair. Not only that but he loved when people played with his, or just touched it. May would run her fingers in his hair to sooth him at any time, it worked wonders. When he was starting to hit that age when boys start to grow hair he was ecstatic about it, having hair was a great feeling for him. His was soft to the touch, May always told him that. He loved other people's too. Soft and nice to touch; Some even smelled good, some not so much. So when he got bit by the Spider and his senses grew his infatuation did too. He could smell May's hair once she stepped out the shower in the other room, smell his classmates; Seriously some were awful but there were a few that smelled nice. When he hit that age where boys stop using there head upstairs he noticed a very particular category in porn. Hairy pussies. 

He had never thought about pubic hair before, the spider prevented him from growing hair on his body. Pretty much just his head had hair but that's it. So when he saw a bush on a female porn star he lost it. He just had to know what it smelled like, what it felt like. He saw the other woman started to bury her face inside the women's pussy and go to town eating her out. He wanted to experience that, know that. Feel the hair on his lips and tongue.

He grew restless seeking for anything that can feel similar to it. He was almost out of hope when an accident happened.  He came home from school early, he didn't even now it was an early release until he got to school that day. May said she was going to be at home doing stuff around the apartment while he was gone and then once he got home spend time together. They rarely had time together anymore because of both of their busy schedules, they made sure to still do it and to enjoy every minute. That wasn't the case today though. When Peter came into the apartment listening to his music he didn't hear anything. He had his noise canceling earbuds that Tony made for him. He didn't see May anywhere in the apartment, but he did see her car out front so he checked her room. 

When he opened the door, he came face to face with May spread out on her bed masturbating like crazy. Her hand was moving so fast against her lips that is was almost hard to keep up. He made his way to leave, act like it never happened but he caught sight of her bush. He stood stalk still as he watched her, he saw that it looked like she hasn't shaved in a long time but it was still clean. He smelled it from where he was standing and he wanted more, it was mixing with May's arousal and sending his mind into spins. May opened her eyes and saw Peter and freaked out. Peter rushed out sorry's and left the room quickly after May covered herself up. After a few minutes of sitting in his room May came and knocked on the door. 

" Sweetie, can I come in? I think we need to talk. " She said and Peter went to open the door and sat back on the bed. He protected he crotch to hind his erection. He was quick again to start apologizing. 

" No sweetie its okay, honest mistake. I didn't hear you come in. I'm sorry the door should have been locked, I didn't know you would be home so early. " 

" No May, I should've knocked I am so sorry. I didn't mean to stare or anything its just.... " 

" Its okay sweetie. You're at that age where your curious and you really don't have time anymore to find out. I know that you look online at stuff but its not the same. " 

" Yeah, I'm sorry. I just. Its just that you know. Your so pretty and I couldn't look away and. " He leaves the thought at that. 

" Thank you sweetie. I think we should talk about it more though. What are you curious about? " 

" um well just uh. Hair." He whispered, May smiled at that. 

" Its okay. You have your own and its completely natural. " 

" I don't though. " 

" You mean that you don't have pubic hair? " He shook his head yes, " Show me sweetie. " She was honestly puzzled by this. She knew the spider had its changes but she thought he still would've grown hair. He stood and pulled his pants down and faced his aunt. His erection has yet to go away. 

" Okay that's fine too. Some people don't like pubic hair cause you have to be hygienic. Cleaning and everything while in the shower. And its also natural to have an erection after seeing what you did. No reason to be embarrassed. "

" I know I'm just you know. I haven't seen it before. " he explained. 

" Well I know what its like Pete honey, so just this once. Okay? You can't tell anyone. " She says as she drops open her robe. Peter's jaw drops, he finally gets an up close look at her hairy pussy. He can smell her, its intoxicating. Its too much, without any thought he buries his face. 

" Oh fuck! What are you doing sweetie !? " May stammers 

" I'm sorry. I can't help it. " his reply is muffled by her lips as he breaths in deep enjoying her scent of arousal. He is on edge and that breath pushed him off. He tries to replicate what he saw in the videos from online and giving May oral. He works hard at licking up her folds and sucking right at her clit. Giving strong licks as he goes with his nose deep in her bush. He doesn't stop soaking in her arousal as she moans out and encourages for him to keep going. She grinds against his face for more friction, more more more. She wraps a leg around him and pulls him even closer. She never stopping with the praises as he has his tongue as far as it can go and his fingers working in sync with her grinds to massage her clit. He breathes in and its only May. May is the only thing right now. She gets closer and closer. She cries out and starts to cum, she grabs his hair harshly and forcing him to go as deep as possible as she cums all over his face. Peter cums untouched when May yanks his hair and forces it further into her. All of his senses is occupied by May. He can't think of anything better. 

" Shit sweetie! You did so good!" 

" Really? " he asks in lack of confidence. 

" Yes , just give me a minute. " 

" Sure, then can we do that again? " He asks hope in his voice. 

" Sure thing sweetie. We can do that as many times as you like. " 


End file.
